


Лимитированная коллекция

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020), otonal



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, Love/Hate, Non-Sexual Kink, Pre-Femslash, fandom All Figure Skating 2020, fashion boutique, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform, Мода, Спецквест 2020, ФБ-2020, Юмор, бутик, лавхейт
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26406184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/otonal/pseuds/otonal
Summary: Она была единственная в своем роде, и достаться могла только одной из них. Кто же в итоге останется в выигрыше?
Relationships: Yana Rudkovskaya/Eteri Tutberidze
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	Лимитированная коллекция

**Author's Note:**

> кинк на шопинг, кинк на лакшери

— А-ах, счастлив видеть! — директор бутика встречал ее на пороге, излучая радость и широко улыбаясь идеально ровными зубами цвета белого сантехнического фаянса. — Как отрадно, что даже в такие тяжелые дни вы смогли нас посетить! Позвольте ваш плащ… Здесь можно снять маску, весь персонал проверен.

Широко известная супруга знаменитого фигуриста небрежно скинула бежевый тренч от Burberry ему в руки, с облегчением освободилась от прикрывающей лицо маски и прошла в знакомый зал. Эта закрытая предпродажа новой коллекции аксессуаров для особых вип-клиентов, конечно, не могла заменить полноценный шопинг в Европе — но в этом году, будь он неладен, всем было тяжело, и всем приходилось выкручиваться. Что ж, на безрыбье и рак рыба, раз уж из-за закрытых границ и Недели моды, и сезонные полеты за обновками помахали всем ручкой.

— Как вы неотразимы сегодня! — галантно подав руку, директор помог ей опуститься в элегантное белое кожаное кресло и с манерами завзятого дамского угодника почмокал в воздухе над ее ухоженными пальцами. — Обворожительная! Моя прекрасная леди! Эх, будь я помоложе!..

«Да будь ты еще и гетеро…» — насмешливо подумала Яна. Но стоило отдать ему должное, он очень правдоподобно изображал жаркий мужской интерес; если не знать, что этот старый пройдоха — гей, можно было запросто поверить. И ничего удивительного, она еще очень даже вполне себе! Учитывая, сколько денег она отваливает за это «вполне», результат неплох, неплох — обладательница множества премий за стиль довольно оглядела свое отражение в большом золоченом зеркале.

— Чай, кофе? — хлопотал вокруг нее директор. — У нас новый сорт кофе, не желаете попробовать? Для вас все самое лучшее!

— Воды принесите, — велела она, чувствуя жажду.

Молодой консультант Максим, сопровождаемый легким шлепком шефа по упругому заду, метнулся выполнять указание и тут же вернулся с подносом. Яна с удовольствием отпила из высокого хрустального стакана (все как надо: «Эвиан» без газа и льда, с ломтиком лимона) и поставила его на стеклянный столик:

— Ну, показывайте.

Одна за другой раскрывались коробки, сдергивались тканевые чехлы, предохраняющие содержимое от царапин, разворачивались шуршащие тонкие упаковочные листы бумаги… Как же ей не хватало этого! Только от одного запаха новых, абсолютно новых изделий она чувствовала, как кровь быстрее начинает бежать в жилах. Дизайн моделей пока не впечатлял; впрочем, парочку она все равно решила взять, хоть и понимала, что переплачивает. Но душа, измученная ограничениями карантина, просила чего-то такого… Чего-то сумасшедшего…

— Ты же не из-за этого барахла мне звонил, — сказала Яна, обращаясь к стоящему рядом директору. — Что ты еще прячешь, признавайся!

— Эх, ничего от вас не скроешь… Вот что значит наметанный глаз! Да, есть кое-что… Кое-что особенное. Другим я и показывать не стал бы. Но вы, с вашим безупречным вкусом, сможете оценить…

Увидев цвет и логотип новой коробки, которую он достал из-за незаметной дверцы в стене, она ахнула про себя. Ей давно хотелось наладить сотрудничество с этим брендом, но до сих пор переговоры шли ни шатко ни валко, а сейчас и вовсе встали на паузу. Сердце трепетало в сладком предвкушении, когда директор, словно бабочку освобождая от кокона, снимал многочисленные слои упаковки.

Отблески ярко-красной лакированной крокодильей кожи и золотой фурнитуры коснулись белых мраморных стен и белого кресла огненными переливами. Небольшая элегантная сумка приятной тяжестью чувствовалась в ладонях, и Яна наслаждалась тактильными ощущениями, пока слушала вдохновенное описание:

— …специально для жен арабских шейхов. В связи с этой неразберихой весной и летом некоторые заказы не выкупили вовремя, и нам удалось их заполучить просто чудом! Лимитированная коллекция, особая партия. Штучная работа. Единственный экземпляр у нас. Вы посмотрите, какой серийный номер, а! Вот! — торжествующе добавил он, видя, как ее брови удивленно взлетели. — Я знал, что вы оцените! Роскошная вещь для роскошной женщины!

Яна прикинула, к каким нарядам это алое великолепие может подойти. Пожалуй, с тем костюмом от Версаче, который она еще ни разу не выгуливала. Пусть будет вызывающе, ничего, именно то что надо. Ярко, заметно. Опять все репортеры будут охотиться за ней.

— Цена?

Директор запнулся на полуслове, затем четко произнес сумму.

— Сколько? — изумилась она. Это было, пожалуй, уже чересчур. — На чужой беде наживаетесь? Тяжелые времена, с деньгами у всех напряженка, а вы такую цену ломите!

— Что вы, как можно! — обиженно заморгал директор. — Практически по себестоимости отдаем! Почти в убыток работаем, только чтобы с голоду не умереть, — толстячок прижал пухлую руку к груди.

По себестоимости, ну-ну. Сумка и вправду была ох, как хороша, но цена конечно… да…

— Сколько можете скинуть? — перешла Яна сразу к делу.

— За такую уникальную вещь? Скинуть?! Это же лимитированная коллекция! Эм-м-м… — он поднял глаза к небу, словно подсчитывая что-то. — К вашей персональной скидке в качестве исключения могу добавить еще мою личную… Только потому, что вы наша самая любимая клиентка.

Все равно выходило слишком дорого. Даже для нее. Даже с учетом алого крокодила.

— Я подумаю еще, — с сожалением поставила она кожаную сверкающую мечту обратно на столик.

— Разумеется, разумеется. А пока хотелось бы показать кое-что еще. Максим, проводи!

Максим отвел ее в глубину зала, где принялся демонстрировать шарфы, ремни и прочую мелочь. Чтобы утолить боль от раны, нанесенной красным крокодилом, она без особого восторга, но купила еще несколько аксессуаров. Колокольчик на двери мелодично звякнул, извещая, что в салоне появилась еще посетительница, к которой тут же подскочил вышколенный персонал. Яна заметила краем глаза светлые вьющиеся волосы и раздраженно отвернулась. «Только этой нахалки еще не хватало! Принесла нелегкая!» Свозь журчание говорливого консультанта, расхваливающего очередную модель, до нее вдруг донеслось «…тированная коллекция…». Резко развернувшись, она увидела, что ее вожделенный красный крокодил находится в опасности!

«ОНА собирается купить МОЮ сумку??» Мгновенно приняв решение, Яна отстранила заблеявшего что-то невнятное молодого человека, без колебаний подошла и железной хваткой взялась за крокодиловую сумку, которая только что получила дополнительные сто баллов к привлекательности.

— А чужие вещи трогать не надо! — внушительным тоном сказала она, стараясь плечом оттеснить наглую захватчицу, уже наложившую свои лапы на лаковую красоту.

Этери подняла на нее ледяной взгляд и холодно смерила с ног до головы.

— Оформляйте покупку, — обратилась она к своему консультанту, не удостоив конкурентку и словом.

— Да, оформляйте, — громко перебила ее Яна и жестом подозвала Максима. — Эту сумку беру я! Я ее отложила себе!

— Раньше надо было думать! — Этери обеими руками крепко сжимала красно-золотой апофеоз гламура. — А теперь поздно!

Оба менеджера растерянно переводили глаза с одной клиентки на другую, не зная, чьим распоряжениям отдать предпочтение.

— Я всегда думаю столько, сколько надо! Женщина, уберите руки! — Яна дернула свою предполагаемую покупку к себе.

— Это вы уберите руки от моей сумки! Только и знаете, что на чужое зариться! Вся семейка такая! — Этери тоже усилила нажим.

— Нам чужого не надо, — настойчиво тянула Яна в свою сторону. — Но и свое отдавать не намерены!

— Так не надо, что обманом забираете! Переманиваете! На сей раз не выйдет! — не уступала Этери.

— Никто никого не переманивал, подумаешь! Все сами от вас разбегаются! — Яна рывком попыталась выкрутить сумку из ее рук.

— Как же, сами! Знаю я, как они сами! — Этери успешно отбила атаку. — Но сейчас, дорогуша, ты клювом прощелкала! Проиграла!

— Это мы еще посмотрим, кто проиграет!

Обладательница премии лучшему тренеру года яростно выдирала ярко-красного крокодила у титулованного продюсера. Та не уступала ни пяди отвоеванной территории, вцепившись в алую рептилию, как бультерьер. Сотрудники салона жались к стенам.

— Зачем тебе на катке такая! Виттонами обойдешься!

— А хоть бы и на катке! Я работающая женщина, мне по тусовкам разгуливать некогда! Я в работу душу вкладываю!

— Было бы что вкладывать! — фыркнула Яна, не ослабляя захвата. — Детей эксплуатируешь!

— Я по крайней мере чужих, а не своих!

— Ах ты лахудра! Мымра кучерявая!

— Дамы, дамы! — пухлый директор заполошно метался между двумя разгоряченными посетительницами, не рискуя вклиниться между ними. Те не обращали на него ни малейшего внимания.

— Сучка крашенная!

— От пергидрольной блондинки слышу! — Яна свирепо сдула прядь упавших на лоб волос.

— Зато не твои три волосины в два ряда! — огрызнулась всклокоченная Этери.

— Яна Александровна! Этери Георгиевна! Прошу вас… Давайте успокоимся! — голосил никем не замечаемый директор. Крокодил молчал и жалобно потрескивал от напора четырех хищных рук.

— Нахалка!

— Сама такая!

— Умоляю, не губите!

— Отдай сюда!

— Обойдешься!

Первым сдался крокодил. Не выдержав отчаянного перетягивания, на очередном рывке лаковая кожа лопнула, разойдясь по нескольким швам сразу. Соперницы остановились, держа в руках по половине трофея и тяжело дыша.

— Что такое? — поднесла Этери поближе к глазам доставшийся ей в схватке кусок.

Яна машинально опустила глаза на свою часть — и тоже увидела, как по алой изнанке ползут строчки маленьких иероглифов, маркирующих изделие. Так-так… Спецзаказ, значит? Особая партия для лохов, что ли? И кто же должен был стать лохушкой?

— Ах ты, старый пидорюга! — Яна размахнулась всем корпусом и запустила в директора бутика огрызком крокодила.

— Я попросил бы с уважением относиться к моей ориентации! — произнес он дрожащим голосом, ловко уворачиваясь и бочком обходя ее по широкой дуге.

— Да насрать мне на твою ориентацию, хоть девочек трахай, хоть мальчиков! — продолжала теснить толстяка разозленная Яна. Консультант Максим смущенно потупился и покраснел. — Ты что тут плел, а?

— Да, кто тут нам лапшу на уши хотел навешать? — грозная Этери со своей стороны преградила ему путь к отступлению. — Лимитированная коллекция, говоришь?

— Китайский ширпотреб за эксклюзив выдаешь? — вторила Яна. — Жены шейхов! Да их мужья за такое тебя бы в пустыне закопали!

— Живьем! — усугубила страшную картину ее неожиданная союзница.

— А цену-то заломил!

— Барыга! Как не стыдно!

— Это какое-то ужасное недоразумение! — попытался оправдаться толстяк, прижатый к стене двумя возмущенными женщинами. Он вытирал платком испарину, выступившую на лбу несмотря на работающий кондиционер.

— Да ты понимаешь, что я завтра всем расскажу, и все узнают… — напирала Яна.

— А еще узнают о том, как легко обмануть икону стиля, — парировал директор, и она осеклась.

— А если я расскажу кое-кому про него… — вкрадчиво-угрожающе произнесла Этери, указывая на молодого сотрудника с крепкой попой, который топтался поодаль вместе с остальными в ожидании, когда уляжется буря. — Сам знаешь, кому.

Консультант Максим снова потупился и покраснел.

«Хороший ход», — подумала Яна.

— Это запрещенный прием! — заявил директор. — У всех могут быть маленькие слабости!

— Запрещенный прием — это подделки втюхивать!

— Это бизнес! Джаст бизнес! Вы знаете, как я вас люблю, мои дорогие, — директор поймал руку Яны и поднес к губам, потом то же сделал и с рукой Этери. — Всей душой! Но мы же с вами деловые люди… Вам ли не понять…

— Ты на что намекаешь? — синхронно нахмурились обе взъерошенные блондинки.

— Ни на что! Ни на что! Я только предлагаю: сегодняшние ваши покупки — вам в подарок! И мы забудем обо всех недоразумениях, что тут произошли! Вот-вот, давайте присядем, отдохнем, выпьем кофе, у нас новый сорт кофе, — одной рукой он подводил их обеих к мягким креслам, другой давал за спиной сигналы персоналу, — просто чудесный кофе, и обо всем забудем…

Насчет кофе он точно не соврал, тот и впрямь оказался чудесным.

— Черт, ноготь сломался, — Яна отставила чашку и поглядела на свои ногти.

— Жалко. На вот, промокни, — Этери вынула из сумки пачку антисептических кровоостанавливающих салфеток и протянула ей. — У тебя там, на щеке…

— Всегда с собой носишь? — удивилась Яна.

— Такая работа, — вздохнула та.

Яна вытянула несколько салфеток из предложенной упаковки, и задержала пальцы Этери в своих, рассматривая.

— Лак у тебя красивый. В салоне делала или свой?

— Мой. Из Штатов привезла. Ограниченный выпуск. Неплохой, правда? Я несколько флаконов взяла.

— Что, тоже лимитированная коллекция?

Собеседницы дружно рассмеялись.

— Ты не заметила в одном месте… — сказала Этери, наблюдая, как Яна стирает капельки крови из царапины на щеке. — Дай-ка я…

Прикосновение было бережным и нежным.

— Все равно придется, наверное, маской закрывать, — сказала Яна, поглядевшись в маленькое зеркальце.

— Если сразу обработать, то быстрей заживет. Давай ко мне, ко мне ближе. Промою тебе… ссадины… — карие глаза одной почти натуральной блондинки встретились с глазами такого же цвета напротив. — Я сделаю все аккуратно. У меня есть… опыт и все, что нужно. Никто ни о чем не догадается... Отпусти шофера и поедем. Прямо сейчас.

— А ты покажешь мне… — Яна легонько провела языком по приоткрытым губам; розовый кончик мелькнул и спрятался за безупречными зубами стоимостью в не одну тысячу долларов, — свой лак…

— Какой захочешь…

Спустя несколько часов Яна расслабленной походкой подошла к своей припаркованной машине. Перед тем, как достать ключи, согнула пальцы с аккуратно подравненными ноготками, полюбовалась на новый розовый лак, деликатно поблескивающий в лучах заходящего солнца. Да, неплохой оттенок, и глубину дает, и с цветом кожи хорошо сочетается. Когда сотрется, надо будет обновить. Тем более что это лимитированная коллекция.

Она обожала лимитированные коллекции.


End file.
